1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device which displays a key denomination representing a key function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art device, denominations of key switches of a keyboard are indicated by engraving or sheets bearing the denominations. In such a device, the denominations of the key switches are fixed and the alternation of the denominations are very difficult. The denominations are always indicated and a special arrangement such as an illumination type key switch is required to indicate a key permitted for entry.